The Sharpest Lives
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: YAOI, SephXReno, because there is NONE on this site! I was so disappointed, yet happy that I'm like, the first person to write them and put it up here. Lemon, slight AU, written to 'The Sharpest Lives' by My Chemical Romance


**Warning:** YAOI, two men fucking. SephXReno, written to _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance. You may thank my mother for giving me the initial idea of writing this - and know what she was telling me to write. XD Also thank My dear friend, Censor, for giving me the idea of using Sephiroth and Reno~ Censor: You're all welcome, now leave me alone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, My Chem. owns the song, if I owned both, would I really be stressing over not being able to buy my manga?

The Sharpest Lives

Reno stumbled out of the bar, his coat slung over his shoulder and the top few buttons of his white shirt undone. He had been dancing non-stop for hours and the bartender had to come out to the center of the dance floor to stop him from stripping in front of the crowd surrounding him. He took in a deep breath and walked as steadily as he could to his apartment, seeing as it was just a block away.

The red-head slumped against a pillar a few feet from the double doors to the building, flipping his coat off his back and rummaging through the pockets for his leys, finding them and dropping them just as fast.

"Shit…I'm really fuckin' out of it…" He bent down to pick them up, but was knocked unconscious by what felt like someone striking the back of his neck with only their hand. The drunken red-head was caught just before he hit the concrete by a strong arm, black leather covering all but the hand. A man with a deep, sensual voice chuckled and picked up the keys with his free hand, silver hair swaying behind him as he carried the unconscious man into his apartment building.

_What the Hell…? Why do I feel so…oh god, that feels good…wait…what?_ Reno shot his eyes open, only to be met with blackness. He heard a faint humming sound and his renascent body began to let him feel pleasure and pain at the same time. The red-head realized what the humming was coming from, and he tried shifting his hips, only to groan loudly as the cause of his pleasure rubbed against his prostate.

_**What the **__**fuck**__? Damn, who the Hell shoved a fuckin' vibrator up my ass, and when?! Shit…_ Reno gave another moan as he tried to shift again, only to find that his arms and legs were both immobile. He began to notice the stiffness in his jaw and tried to stick out his tongue, being met with the annoying taste of rubber and plastic.

_They fucking __**gagged**__ me too?! What the __**fuck **__is going on here?!_ The young man tried hard to see where he was, giving up on that tactic as he couldn't see through the black fabric that was apparently covering his eyes. He knew it was day by now, hearing the sounds of traffic from the window to his right. _Good…at least I'm still in my own place…or maybe that makes it worse…_ He groaned, not as loud this time, as the vibrator began slowing down. _Damn…how long was I out? When did they shove it up my ass? I'm sure I would've felt __**that**__, but apparently not…_ Reno relaxed his body, trying to ignore the small pleasure still stinging him from the vibrator's dwindling movements against his prostate, and thinking of a way out of this predicament.

_Alright…what happened before I woke up like this…I was drunk, that's fer sure…I know I made it to the outside of my building but…I can't remember anything after that._ The red-head listened as the sexual aid gave it's last actions, coming to a gentle stop like a helicopter after it lands. _Huh…kinda reminds me of the last notes to that song I was dancing to last night…what was that one again? It had 'give me a shot to-' something and 'a kiss before she-'…I 'unno._

Reno froze, the sound of his bedroom door being flung open and light shinning through the fabric over his eyes. He saw a tall figure enter the room and close the door, his vision being brought back to null as the only source of light was taken from him.

"So, Reno."

_That voice-!_

"Enjoying yourself?" The silver-haired male moved to the left side of the bed, reaching a hand over to lazily untie the make-shift blind-fold from the younger male's head, lifting it from his line of sight gently and discarding it onto the floor. Reno spun his head towards Sephiroth, his eyes going from wide to curious, then to annoyance.

"Wha-uh fuh, Suph?!" Reno mentally slapped himself for trying to talk with a gag in his mouth. Sephiroth just smiled at him, knowing well what the bound man had asked and raised a hand to ghost over a pale thigh. The red-head decided to analyze his position: He was bound to his four-poster canopy bed in a very enticing manner, if he did say so himself. Each arm was tied to a poster on either side of his head, his legs suspended with his own belts looped over the top frame with his pale legs spread. He watched as Sephiroth moved his hand to the belt holding his left leg up, giving the leather accessory a squeeze and smirking down at him.

"It was easy getting you in here, however placing you in this way on your bed was another matter. You're pretty heavy." The older man leaned down and smoothly pulled the passed-on vibrator out of his ass, leaving him feeling open and empty without it. This brought his attention back to what was causing him pain; he looked down and saw a cock-ring in place around the base of his swollen erection, Sephiroth following his gaze and chuckling.

"All in good time, little pet." He pulled back and placed the cylindrical device on the bed stand and began undoing his leather coat, folding it over his arm and walking to the closet to hang it up. Reno watched, transfixed, at the muscles moving under the General's pale skin as he moved back to him, his chest fully exposed, and the stretched fabric of his leather pants over his erection almost hypnotic. Sephiroth stalked closer to his captured prey, stopping at the foot of the bed and toeing off his boots, setting them aside gently. He brought one hand to the rim of his pants, tracing down over his clothed erection and moving that same, sinful hand to the button,

The silver-haired General undid the silver button, slowly moving his hand and inch down to the zipper and just a slowly pulling it down. Reno whined behind the ball-gag in his mouth, happy with the way his situation turned out, and eager as Hell to see more of the famous General. Sephiroth obliged his silent wish and slipped his thumb under the rim of his tight pants, moving them down slowly so the neatly trimmed silver hairs leading to his sex were revealed to the squirming Reno. The General stopped just as the top of his pants reached his hips, his member threatening to spring forth on it's own from the friction of the cold zipper against it. He smirked as he quickly forced his pants the rest of the way down, his hand coming back to rest at his side.

Reno groaned in his throat as the General's erection finally graced his presence. The older male was just as big as the red-head had imagined him-bigger, in fact. The thought of the General sliding that beautiful cock inside him and pounding him into the mattress forced him to suffer an un-obtainable orgasm from the accursed cock-ring around his own member. He watched, panting through his nostrils as Sephiroth crawled onto the bed, leaning over Reno with a hand on either side of his head, his silver hair falling and framing his face gracefully.

"If I remove the gag from your mouth, will you scream?" He smirked at his own question, knowing well the answer the sweating red-head will give him. Reno nodded his head vigorously, eager to feel Sephiroth's tongue against his own and to relieve the aching in his jaw. The silver-haired male almost smiled as he reached a hand around Reno's head and neck, unclasping the gag and taking it between his fingers, removing it and placing it on the bed-side table with the vibrator.

"Shit Sephiroth…next time just tell me when you're horny for this kinda thing." Reno shut his mouth, feeling the pain in his jaw dim slightly as Sephiroth chuckled above him.

"Reno, there's no fun in this if you know what's coming. Well, no fun for me, anyway." He leaned down, kissing the red-head gently before sliding his tongue out to ask for entrance. Reno granted it, sliding his own tongue out to massage the General's, groaning at the taste of him as his tongue entered his mouth.

Reno leaned up, into the kiss the best he could against his restraints, moaning as a pale hand moved over a sensitive nipple and tweaked it, ghosting over his chest to play with the other one. He bucked his hips up into the General's, Sephiroth growling deep in his throat from the friction between their equally hard cocks.

Sephiroth shifted his hips lower and thrust into Reno without warning, the red-head almost screaming as he was filled more completely than any other man he had slept with. The General broke their kiss and moved to his neck, licking the skin over his Adam's Apple and nipping it gently, reveling in the vibrations it gave as Reno moaned. The red-head was trying his best to start a rhythm, moving his hips against Sephiroth's, but failing as his suspended legs prevented much movement in that area.

Sephiroth took pity on him and leaned up, pulling half-way out of Reno and causing him to groan at the friction around his cock. He reached up and gently removed the pale legs from their holsters, massaging them both gently once they were in their rightful place around his waist. He pulled the rest of the way out of the heat surrounding him and thrust back in, already having memorized the red-head's prostate location from shoving the vibrator up his ass hours ago.

Reno moaned loudly, finally able to thrust his hips back against Sephiroth as the silver-haired General began to pound mercilessly into him, holding his legs around his waist, silver hair tickling his thighs.

Once more Reno felt his orgasm start and disappear, the infernal device still doing it's job and pissing him off.

"Ah-Seph…f-fuck, Sephiroth!" Reno whimpered, wanting to move a hand to his weeping erection and show the man what he wanted, but his hands were tied, literally. Sephiroth got the hint and placed a hand at the base of Reno's cock, waiting until he knew he was about to come so they could both reach that tremendous peak simultaneously. Reno's hands were balled into fists, his knuckles turning stark-white as he felt his body attempt another orgasm.

Sephiroth felt himself about to come and he quickly unsnapped the cock ring from it's hold on Reno, giving a dignified grunt as he came into the red-head. Reno was right behind him, the feeling of the General's cum filling him sending him over the edge as he screamed, his orgasm violently wracking his body with insane pleasure. The two remained frozen as they came down from their incredible high, Sephiroth pulling out slowly and kissing Reno softly on the lips. The red-head sighed and let his head fall back onto the pillow, watching the General move off the bed and begin redressing himself.

"Hey…aren't ya gonna untie me?" Reno asked shakily once he saw Sephiroth head for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'm absolutely buried in paperwork." He took a hold of the door knob and opened the door, pausing to look over his shoulder at Reno. "By the way…I really enjoyed your dancing last night at the bar…I believe the song was; _The Sharpest Lives_? You seemed rather excited when it started playing, I should buy the CD so I could have you give me a 'private' dance." Sephiroth smirked at the wide-eyed Reno still trapped on the bed and walked out the door, closing it and locking it - having installed his own lock last night.

Reno gaped at the closed door, twisting desperately to free his wrists, his arms protesting greatly.

"Damnit, Seph! I'm gonna get you for this!"

* * *

Alright! I spent over three hours writing this because I kept getting distracted. XD

Reno: ...I gotta piss...

Seph: *walks back in and tosses a bed pan into the room*

Reno: WTF?!

Mwahaha~ XD R&R~! *walks off with Sephy to think up more bondage*


End file.
